


那浴缸不老干净的（pwp）

by Laura233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura233/pseuds/Laura233
Summary: 酒店激情、斯文败类，都没有其实；我是真的想写超A的高老师，然而高老师有多A我就有多菜（。





	那浴缸不老干净的（pwp）

高峰醒来的时候眼前一片黑暗，准确地说，他发现自己被蒙住眼睛反绑住手扔在了什么地方，他想喊人，可嘴里也不知道被什么堵住了。高峰心下有些惊慌：是绑架吗？栾云平呢？明明昨天演出之后和他一起回了酒店，怎么睡一觉起来人不见了，自己还被扔在这？他试探性地动了动，就听见皮鞋踏在地板上清楚的响声。高峰听着声音猜测自己所处的房间应该不大，就发觉一条腿被人重重踩住完全不能活动。高峰下意识绷紧了身体。  


“高老师，早啊，”但他只听见一个粗砺的男声，“别折腾了，您这可绑得紧着呢，甭伤着自己。”来人看着高峰逐渐放松下来，声音也平缓了许多：“这大早上的，高老板倒是精神啊。”那人踩着高峰的腿滑到那处隆起的部位，皮鞋隔着裤子轻轻挑弄，感受着那处变得更加硬挺勃发。高峰屏住呼吸，感觉到那人跨坐在自己身上，或是在摆腰让自己舒服点，两人勃起的物什几次隔着裤子撞到一起。高峰闷哼出声，不由得向上顶了顶。只听那人倒吸了一口气，扯下塞在高峰嘴里的东西，粗暴地咬住高峰的唇：“老艺术家也没多大能耐，还不是有点苗头就想上。您家那位知道了，不定多伤心呢，嗯？”高峰仰仰头避开那人的亲吻，气息因为下体的摩擦变得有些不平稳：“那劳您快点儿，完事儿把我送回去，我爱人管得严。”  


唇齿交缠带来细碎的水声，高峰眼睛被遮住，其他感知就愈发清晰起来——衣服落地的声音，身上人逐渐急促的呼吸，撑在自己身上的手轻微的颤抖，以及，润滑液滴在自己裤子上晕开的湿润。高峰知道自己更硬了，他知道自己想操身上这个人。他稍微坐起来，嘴唇贴上对方的喉结轻轻舔咬，明显感觉到对方软了腰贴在自己身上，“我帮帮您？您给我把手解开？”回应他的只有自己裤链被拉开的声音，和要害处被抚弄的快感。  


感觉到自己被纳入对方口中时高峰着实愣住了。湿润温暖的口腔给他带来的不仅是快感，还有莫名的征服欲，可惜对方的技术不是很好，牙齿碰到柱身总会有些疼痛，只是这些细小的痛感大都转化成了更加幽深的欲望。高峰把自己更深地往那人嘴里送，感受对方艰难的吞咽，只觉得欲望更加勃发。“干！你他妈疯了是吧！”男人喘着粗气咳嗽几声，巴掌狠狠地落在高峰大腿内侧，很快那处不常见光的皮肉就轻微肿起变得殷红。细细密密的刺痛并没有减消高峰的欲望，反而让他觉得更加兴奋，他抬脚轻轻抵在身上人的会阴处挑弄，刺激对方的囊袋，听着人轻轻的喘息呻吟。  


高峰又感到自己的下身被握住撸动，轻轻笑了：“您怕了？您给我解开我帮您啊。”“滚！”依然是粗声粗气的低吼。下身终于接触到了湿润柔软的小口，高峰能感到那处收缩翕动着，仿佛是在吮吸亲吻自己的前端。长时间的挑逗高峰也早已蓄势待发，晶莹的前液就挂在圆硕的头部，随着挺动蹭在对方的穴口。“你别躲，你是不是怕了？”回应他的是前段被吞入穴口的快感。高峰被这一下爽得一激灵，耳边是身上人急促的喘息，唯一的感觉就是紧，又紧又软。这么卡着两个人都不舒服，高峰不由得主动往上顶弄。等把自己送进去，高峰也没给对方缓和的机会，朝着最深处不断操弄。“别……你等……”伴着呻吟，身上的人一句话说得断断续续，“操！高峰你……”高峰只觉得撑在自己胸膛上的手紧紧抓住自己的衬衫又放开，对方整个人软在自己身上，没挨过几下就泄了身，微凉的液体浸透衬衫贴在皮肤上，空气中也爆开了腥腻的气味。高峰被这味道一激，下体又不断被高潮中的后穴吮吸，又顶了几下放任自己射出来。  


“不玩了，没意思。”高峰只听见对方一边平复呼吸一边赌气似的嘟嘟囔囔，自己的手也终于被解开。刚感到眼罩被摘下来，一只手就伸过来挡住了他的眼睛。“慢点儿睁眼，这厕所灯亮着呢。”高峰活动活动手，一只手揽住趴在自己身上人的腰，一手掐了一下对方的屁股，又把伸到两人连结的地方，按着穴口轻轻揉弄。听见对方浅浅的放松的喘息声，又闭着眼睛去找对方的双唇，交换了一个温柔而深入的吻。  


“宝贝儿你可对自己太狠了，这都没弄好呢你就敢往我这上坐。”“甭叫宝贝儿，腻歪这个不知道吗？再说没弄好也没见你放过我，”懒懒趴着的人拍拍高峰让他放手，“别揉了不难受。”“这都让你长长记性，”高峰终于放过了依旧被撑开的穴口，转而开始捏手底下圆润紧实的屁股，又故意去咬对方的耳朵，“不然叫什么？阿栾？”高峰明显感觉对方后穴收缩了一下，绞得高峰欲望升腾，又硬了起来，搂着人连着叫了好几声阿栾。“滚滚滚，别躺着了，睁眼睛起来吧，我这儿伺候你来了是怎么着？”栾云平虽说语气不善，可眼角还带着刚释放过的舒缓和媚气。他撑着高峰的肩膀坐直身子，感觉对方的物事又在自己体内进得更深，不安地摆摆腰。拿过刚才绑着高峰手腕的领带给他系好，上手掐了掐对方的脸，“起来吧高老师，浴缸不硌得慌吗，起来把你这个，”栾云平挪挪屁股，“解决一下啊。”  


高峰正盯着他刚在栾云平脖子上留的印子看，听到这话突然坐起来环住怀里的人不让人动，“你刚才把什么塞我嘴里了？”高峰就这这个姿势，找准栾云平的敏感处顶住磨蹭。栾云平还在不应期里，被这么磨蹭只觉得又爽又酸，不住地收缩后穴想避开进攻的凶器，却又被高峰按住不让乱动。“说啊阿栾，你趁我不注意把什么塞给我了？嗯？”栾云平这会欲望又被高峰唤醒，快感从后穴不断地翻涌上来，舒服得一句话也不想说。高峰看出爱人只想闭眼享受，心下也想给人伺候舒服了，可这个姿势两人都使不上劲。高峰环顾四周看见昨晚他们拍照的洗手台，就准备把人抱到那去。  


这一站起来吓了栾云平一跳，俩人下身还连在一起，高峰这一动搅得他里面也不得安宁，不由得惊叫出声。自己完全离开地面这个认知让栾云平有些慌乱，他紧紧抱住高峰的后背，双腿也死死地勾着高峰的腰，后穴更是紧张地绞紧，可惜这并没有减轻栾云平的恐慌，反而让他更清晰地感受到高峰的动作。  


“好了好了阿栾没事了。”高峰把人倚在洗手台旁半坐着，用细碎的亲吻安抚受惊的小兔子，感受爱人逐渐平复的心跳和愈发坚硬的下半身。“我们阿栾这都流水了，”高峰轻轻剐蹭着栾云平的前端，语气也充满了不正经，“让总队长舒服舒服？”“转……转过来，这硌着不舒服。”高峰一听闷闷笑了几声退出来让人换姿势。这一笑笑得栾云平心里发毛，果然他一抬头，正好从镜子里看见高峰扶着他的家伙往自己后穴里进，视觉刺激和身体的快感一起涌进大脑，栾云平爽得一激灵，后穴也满足地回应起了高峰的进攻。“西装革履的高峰在操衣冠不整的栾云平。”这个想法让栾云平有一瞬间的失神，他低下头闭着眼睛想逃避镜子里淫靡的景象。高峰却不放过他，往两人交合的地方又挤了不少润滑液，大开大合的抽插搅动着润滑液泛起水声。快感与羞耻感的混合让栾云平呜咽出声，他觉得爽，可又觉得自己失了脸面，扭着身子想逃离，又被高峰压在洗手台上冲着前列腺顶弄。“平平，抬头，睁眼睛看看，我这儿伺候你呢。看看，嗯？”栾云平被快感和羞耻感激得眼角发红，使劲摇头想拒绝高峰。  


高峰当然不愿意栾云平难受，低头咬住他的脖子，低声哄他说不做了回床上，说着就要退出来。可栾云平依然连着摇头，后穴也夹紧了不让高峰离开。高峰心下了然，扶着栾云平一条腿放在洗手台上，好让自己能够进得更深，又伸手去抚摸栾云平被夹在身体和洗手池之间倍受冷落的阴茎，把刚刚系好的领带末端放在栾云平手里，在他后穴深处快速挺动，一边舔着他的耳垂哄诱他看看镜子。栾云平被身体前后的快感磨得喘不上气，拉着高峰的领带勉强直起身子找寻高峰的亲吻。唇齿交缠，高峰放缓了身下的节奏，又用同样的节奏舔舐着栾云平的唇舌。没一会栾云平就坚持不住，浑身颤抖几下呻吟着射了出来，撑在镜子上大口喘着气，催着高峰快点。可高峰依旧把玩着栾云平刚刚泄过的柱身，不仅没有停止进攻，还专冲着栾云平的敏感处使劲。这样的刺激对于栾云平可就太过了，他撑着镜子使劲摇头，眼泪也不住地往外冒，求饶的声音也变得尖锐而含混。  


高峰并没有想轻易地放过栾云平，依然想哄着他看镜子，“看看镜子阿栾，看看我怎么伺候你的。”这一声阿栾攻破了栾云平最后一道防线，他泪眼朦胧地抬头看向镜子里连结在一起的爱人和自己，自己的下身正被高峰放在手里揉弄，高峰的粗壮正在自己的后穴里抽插，小小的穴口被撑得没有一丝褶皱，进出间还在不断地吞吃收缩。这场面太过淫靡，竟刺激得栾云平刚射过的阴茎又冒出几股浊液。高峰趁机又加速进攻，蹭过栾云平的敏感处就往深处操弄，栾云平被操得说不出话，又觉得关键处空虚，只能抵在胳膊上无声尖叫，主动向后摆腰收缩后穴迎合高峰的进入。  


高峰看着身下人的反应也爽得只能粗喘，紧紧咬着牙守住精关，按着栾云平的腰往他敏感处操弄。栾云平死死揪着高峰的领带，回头去找高峰的亲吻，两人凶狠地吻在一起，像是要把对方拆吃入腹，即使两人都有些喘不上气也不愿分开。就这样抽插了几十下高峰终于坚持不住，抵着栾云平的前列腺射了出来。栾云平被高峰这最后一下爽得一激灵，回身埋在高峰怀里直抖，不想和高峰的西裤一磨擦，下身竟像失禁似的又流出几股精液。  


栾云平臊得说不出话，软着腿挪到床上想把自己埋起来，可高峰又不依不饶地压上来抱住他。栾云平也懒得推他，拧拧身子把自己裹进高峰怀里，闷声闷气地让他一会儿把自己叫起来清理，没等到回答就在爱人撸猫似的爱抚中昏睡过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以栾云平到底给高峰嘴里塞了什么呢？首先我们可以排除皮鞋（。
> 
> 为什么叫阿栾请见@鱼从戎 老师微博，“那都不能让你们看见。”by撩兔演员高峰  
> 西装领带指路红柳楼  
> 文章场景指路兔兔的微博照片  
> alpha严师高先生指路@乱园9 老师微博视频


End file.
